Dragon Ball X
by Celgress
Summary: The Multiverse is a place of infinite possibilities. This Goku is part of an Earth that includes heroes of Marvel. Follow Goku, his family, and friends as they face many challenges while trying to forge a place for themselves in a world that misunderstands and fears many who wield extraordinary power. Will include key events from DBZ, DB Super, Marvel Movies/Comics and much more.


Disclaimers

All characters appearing in Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball, and Dragon Ball Super, and related video games, are copyright Toei Animation & Akira Toriyama. They are the property of their respective owners. No infringements of these copyrights are intended and are not authorized by the copyright holder.

All characters appearing in Marvel Comics, and related media are copyright Marvel Entertainment and Walt Disney Company. No infringements of these copyrights are intended and are not authorized by the copyright holders.

All original characters are the property of Celgress.

**Special thanks to my creative consultant Gaara King of the Sand without whom this story (and so many others) would not be possible.**

Dragon Ball X – Prelude

**Outside of Goku's Hut in Northern Japan, morning**

"Momma look at me, look at me!" A young girl with white spiky hair and light brown skin shouted from her perch high atop a tall tree. "I can fly just like you and Daddy!" She waved her diminutive arms in the air.

"Hannah get down from there this instant before you fall!" Ororo who was better known to friends and foes alike as Storm said with alarm.

"Ah, do I have to mommy?" Hannah pouted. Her white-furred tail twitched in annoyance.

"Hannah if you don't come down this instant I'll come up and get you," Ororo said.

"I'm coming, mommy," Hannah said. She quickly made her way down but halfway through her trip she lost her footing and tumbled.

Ororo gasped in horror which was thankfully shorted lived. Her husband Goku swooped in catching Hannah before she would have done so. Goku deposited a giggling Hannah in Ororo's arms.

Ororo shot a stern look at Goku but it soon faded when he gave her a thumbs up combined with one of his trademarked goofy grins. Her heart melted. Ororo could never stay angry with Goku for long. His playful, good-natured spirit was what had drawn Ororo to Goku in the first place. Goku always saw the bright side. He was a glass is half full kind of fellow. He was the most optimistic person she had yet met and that's why she loved him.

"Safe and sound," Goku said ruffling Hannah's hair which caused the girl to giggle even more loudly.

"Hannah I don't want you to ever climb that tree again. You could fall and get hurt. Promise you won't do it again." Ororo said.

"I promise, mommy," Hannah said hugging her mother with her small, chubby arms.

"How were things on Pleasant Mountain?" Ororo asked.

"You know how the New Crane School is, train, eat, repeat. I wish you could have come along." Goku said.

"Hannah is too young for such a long journey," Ororo said. "Did Raven listen to you and Tien? I hope you made her see reason so she calls off her senseless war against Humanity?"

"She wouldn't listen to us even Chiaotzu give it a try and he hates arguments, but nothing. You know Raven she's stubborn." Goku said he added with a slight frown. "I guess were supposed to call her 'Mystique' because Raven 'was her slave name' or something. She renounced it after joining that Magneto guy who runs the 'Brotherhood of Mutants'. Gee, she really hates average people now." A perplexed expression formed on Goku's face. "I don't think Raven uh I mean Mystique doesn't have any brothers. Come to think of it she's also a girl. How can she be part of a brotherhood, Ororo?"

"I'll explain later," Ororo said. While she adored Goku sometimes he could be dense.

"Same old Raven," Ororo said with a deep sigh. "I hoped she would change. That everything we all we went through together while looking for the Dragon Balls would have taught her not all humans are evil, but I was wrong. I don't know how Tien Shinhan and Chiaotzu put up with her for all these years. They must have nerves of steel. I would have kicked her to the curb long ago."

Ororo paused for a moment to gather her thoughts. "Father wants us to visit him at his school in upstate New York this fall." She said.

"Yay, I love visiting grandpa," Hannah said clapping her hands together and smiling with childish glee.

Charles Xavier, better known to the world by his public moniker of "Professor X", had taken Ororo in after her parents died while visiting Egypt when she was five-years-old. Xavier would formally adopt Ororo several years later when he decided to return with her to the United States for a time. Ororo was well into her teens before she called Charles "father" in spite of his affection. She decided against taking his surname name when he offered instead opting to keep her birth name of Munroe. She explained it to Xavier by stating she needed a tangible link to her past a life she barely knew full of half-remembered places, faces, and sounds. Charles Xavier being Charles Xavier took no offense and they maintained a bond stronger than shared by many biological parents and offspring.

"Sounds great, I love your dad's training rooms and his cooks are the best," Goku's stomach grumbled. "Do you have any food Ororo? I'm starving."

Ororo gently smiled. "Look inside," She nodding her head toward the hut.

Goku excitedly ran inside. He soon exclaimed "yippy!" when he saw the huge feast his wife prepared for his imminent homecoming. He raced back outside and kissed Ororo on her cheek. "You're the best, honey."

"I know, go enjoy yourself," Ororo said. Goku happily raced back inside.

"Daddy sure likes to eat," Hannah said.

"He sure does." Ororo agreed. "We best hurry. I don't want to make another meal so soon." She headed inside with Hannah.

**Deep in the North Forest, afternoon**

Piccolo used a Ki blast to demolish a mountaintop. He needed to get stronger if he were to again challenge his rival Goku or Goku's bride Ororo Munroe aptly named the "Weather Witch". Defeating the upstarts who had slain his "father" and humiliated him in defeat was his duty by the right of vengeance.

Five years ago during the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament Piccolo had been awarded the championship by default when the teenage Goku & Chi-Chi the Ox Princess simultaneously ringed out while facing each other in the semi-finals, this left Piccolo with no opponent for the final match. This occurred after Ororo was disqualified during a match with Chi-Chi when enraged Ororo used her weather manipulation ability to almost electrocute Chi-Chi with a lightning bolt out of a previously blue sky. In Ororo's defense, Chi-Chi kept taunting Ororo throughout their match that she not the Nubian would be Goku's bride in spite of Ororo being engaged to Goku. When Piccolo never the modest type bragged about his victory by berating the other fighters of Earth for being "weaklings" and issued an open challenge for his freshly acquired title, things immediately went wrong for the arrogant young Demon. Urged on by his fiancé Goku took part in Piccolo's impromptu invitational. The resulting match was brief yet brutal. When it ended Goku had emerged victoriously and a humiliated Piccolo slunk off defeated. Piccolo could not even cheap shot Goku from behind in revenge because Ororo, along with the couple's friends, was standing at attention watching his every move the entire time like a flock of hawks ready to swoop in at the slightest sign of foul play.

Piccolo squinted when he spotted a trio of shadowy figures flying toward him at high speed from the direction of the sun. Before he could react the figures attacked him from three divergent angles. They pummelled him mercilessly until they used a combined three-pronged Ki blast to bury him underneath tons of rubble which had once been the mountain Piccolo stood upon. The four satisfied with their work and sure no one could have possibly survived their assault flew away.

Sometime later with great difficulty, Piccolo pushed his way out from under the enormous rock pile. He groaned in pain. A defiant expression on his face.

"When I find those three, they are going to regret this! They should have killed me!" Piccolo roared.

**The Lookout high above Earth**

In his private chambers, Kami gasped briefly clutching his chest. "I think Piccolo may have been slain, Mr. Popo," He said.

"I doubt he was, Kami. You're still here, right?" The voice of the ever sarcastic Mr. Popo answered from somewhere unseen.

"Of course I'm still here. How else could we be conversing?" Kami snapped irritably at his longtime assistant.

"Then he can't be dead can he." Mr. Popo's voice said.

The nerve of Mr. Popo sometimes Kami thought angrily. " I think Garlic Jr. is back," Kami said.

"Looks like you've got work to do, huh Kami. Maybe call in the Avengers, or Master Roshi. or those newfangled X-Men, or maybe that Goku kid for help. You are getting kind of old." Mr. Popo's voice said seemingly without a care in the world.

"Indeed," Kami said dryly.

To Be Continued

**Author's Note One – What do you think folks? My creative consultant Gaara King of the Sand and I have carefully crafted an alternate mixed DBZ/Marvel universe complete with some surprises (including other inter-promotional pairings, storylines, and matchups) that you may very well enjoy. We've put a special degree of thought into this one. Please let me know what you think by leaving a review, giving a fav or follow or PMing me.**

**Author's Note Two - The next couple of chapters will be devoted mainly to flashbacks to the alternate events of the original Dragon Ball and world-building. After which we will move on to the first arc or saga of this series "The Dead Zone". **

**We decided to set the events of Dragon Ball in a fictionalized version of Japan because most places in Marvel are based on real-world locals.**


End file.
